


Touring and teasing

by MissNightmare



Series: Such a big tease [4]
Category: Avantasia, Edguy, Tobias Sammet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, One Shot, Teasing, might be a second part, video messages, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightmare/pseuds/MissNightmare
Summary: Tobi is on tour again. So reader starts a teasing game and Tobi plays along.(Sorry, I really suck at writing summaries and tittles too)





	Touring and teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece of fiction was heavily inspired by this gif - https://78.media.tumblr.com/846e0cbf56338cfeecc031a8de9a96f2/tumblr_p0m0g2aFyv1upkmmgo1_250.gif  
> Also I might do a second part but I'm not sure. So stay tuned.   
> All mistakes are mine

Another tour, another few months being alone. It was the worst thing about being in relationship with Tobi. Before every tour I lie to myself that I’m used to this. But the truth is, that after a month, gods, after two weeks I begin to feel lonely. I didn’t say anything about this to Tobi, but I think he knew this and I knew that tours are hard for him as well.   
Nevertheless, Tobi wouldn’t be Tobi if he wouldn’t send me random pictures or vids from all the places he has been. Of course I did this too and this helped a bit for me to cope with this loneliness.

It was a morning. I woke up feeling pretty lonely and also pretty naughty as well. So I took some intriguing pictures and sent them to Tobi. I usually sleep with my pjs, but this time I was sleeping with my underwear, so I managed to capture some delicious shots of my body. I wanted to show him how much I missed him. I knew he saw those pictures but he didn’t answer me. I guess different timelines or so. But for the rest of the day I was feeling pretty cheeky, thinking how Tobi will respond to this.

The answer I had to wait for a couple of days. And oh boy, I wasn‘t expecting this kind of response. It was evening and I was practicing my guitar skills when suddenly I saw my phone screen lighting up. I placed guitar near me and grabbed my phone, unlocked it, and saw that Tobi had send me a video. I was biting my lip with an anticipation. I clicked on a video and what I saw made me feel goosebumps on my skin. In a video Tobi was showing of his tongue skills in a very seductive manner. The video clip was a few second long but I couldn‘t stop watching it. When I finally stopped that video I saw what Tobi just wrote below the vid, it was " _I bet you will behave at least a bit when my tongue is your reward_ ". All of the sudden I was feeling incredibly hot. Shivers were running up and down my body. I was lost for words to answer. I know I started this game first but Tobi just won it. That video completely destroyed me, but I’ve still got my sass. So, my answer to this was " _Well, while I’m waiting for that reward this video will be the perfect material for my lonely nights when the ache between my legs is unbearable. Like now ;p_ ". His answer was another video message. I braced myself thinking (and lowkey hoping) that I have got another sexy vid, but it was just him smirking at me and winking before he said " _Gotcha_ ". After this Tobi wrote me "I’d love to continue this teasing of ours but I’m afraid I need some sleep. Goodnight love! " I wasn’t ready for this answer, but I should’ve known that he can out-sass me anytime.

His tour was going to an end, only couple days left. A mare thought I finally getting my hands on Tobi would set my body and mind on fire. And those pictures and video only fueled my lust for him. We never stopped teasing each other and I bet my ass Tobi was feeling the same as me.   
It was an evening. I decided to take a bubbled bath. I took some sexy videos of me almost touching myself and send them to Tobi. This time he was quick to answer. A video where Tobi was standing in a font of a mirror in his hotel room. He was wearing only his boxers, and I could clearly see an outline of his cock. With a seducing look on his face Tobi asked me " _Whatcha thinking about?_ "  
I groaned and shifted my legs in a bathtub just to get a little bit of a friction. I said, while holding my phone just in a right way that he could see my boobs and nipples peeking out of water, " _I’m thinking about you... your tongue and your… cock_ ".  For Tobi’s answer I had to wait a tad longer this time. I’ve got a picture of him laying on his bed, all naked, except a picture cut off right where his cock was. Then he wrote " _I’m sooo gonna ruin you when I’m back. Be prepared!_ " _._ I smiled widely to myself. It seems he will have a wild home-coming celebration ft. ME.


End file.
